


Magic Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [9]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Card Games, Dragons, Gen, Inspired by Art, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems regarding Magic: The Gathering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Poems

**137:**

Firestorm Hellkite

The dragon's wings are fire  
searing skies with flame  
its purple scales lit orange  
its name itself ablaze.

A streak of red on blue  
free, alone, unchallenged  
a creature of flying fear--  
the clouds are burning.

Violet horns and talons  
dripping crimson blood  
firelit falling  
splat.

* * *

**149:**

Magic is in my blood  
flowing--energizing with each pulse  
awakening an exultation in power  
humming--breathing in my body  
searing pain or joy  
it matters not  
for magic I'll take either  
or both--

That power I desire  
though it burn like fire  
I will thrust myself in flames  
if I can wield them  
control the burning blaze  
though it sear away my soul--

* * *

**229:**

Storm Seeker

Storm and Sword  
darkening--lightning  
the Runed Blade stands strong  
as the wind picks up  
in the shadowy Light  
where the Darkness is bright.


End file.
